Dresses and Capes
by everromanticizing
Summary: Ross buys Demelza her first dress. Pure fluff. Ross deepens his fondness for his kitchen maid. Rated K . One shot. Romelza.


**So again, I don not write accents so please just imagine them **** Fluffy one-shot about Ross buying a dress for Demelza. I am quoting from memory so sorry if I get some lines wrong. I have kind of focused this on his growing fondness of Demelza, as she becomes more endearing to him. **

"He tried to swizzle me, but I beat him down." Demelza said heartily as she approached hr master, shifting her hold on the large bucket of fish.

He smiled proudly. "I expected no less. A fruitful day's work for us both."  
She smiled back at him, before noticing the men stealing glances and whispering to each other just over his shoulder, and her smile fell from her face.

"What am I, A circus attraction?" She said, making her annoyance clear as they skittered off, mumbling about good-for-nothing rugged servant girls.

"Well you half look it." Her master said jokily, and she turned her glare to him, although realised who it was she was staring at and softened her gaze to one of disgruntlement. It made his smile even wider.

"Come with me." And he walked off. Demelza sighed deeply, shifted her grip and reluctantly followed after him. When she saw where he was leading her, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide in disbelief and fascination, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

It made Ross smile, he doubted she had ever been into a proper shop in her entire life.

She spotted him waiting for her, and half-ran to meet him, and cautiously walked through the door. Luckily, there were no other customers to make fun of her or notice her amazement as she stroked the colourful, soft, clean fabrics. The store lady looked as if she were disgruntled to see such a ragamuffin in her shop, but smiled when she saw that Ross Poldark was accompanying her, and approached him instead of the young girl.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked hushed, not wishing to disturb the girl's browsing. She may have been rough, but it was endearing to see how happy she was at simply the prospect of fabric.

"My servant needs some new clothes." He replied in the same volume, a smirk refusing to leave his face at the image of Demelza.

"Of course." The seamstress said, slightly disappointed it was not him who required clothes, as he would be likely to pay far more. "What will she require?"

Ross suddenly looked startled. He wasn't really sure what women wore, but he would have to guess- even he would have a better idea than Demelza would.

"One dress and a cape, if you will, already sewn." He knew he would have to pay a lot more to have them ready made, but Demelza couldn't really wear her rags for much longer- she needed a new dress as soon as possible.

"Of course. I have a few already made, I shall go fetch them."

She found a simple yellow dress that she thought would fit the young girl, as well as suit her station, and showed it to her male customer, who voiced his approval. Demelza drifted over, her eyes wide in admiration of the dress, who, speechless was only able to nod to signify her acceptance of it.

The seamstress pulled out a cloak which met the same reaction.

"Will that be all for you today, Sir?"

Ross spotted Demelza gazing lovingly some material. He didn't know if Demelza could sew, but he didn't really want to ask her, either. If it turned out she couldn't, she could always ask Prudy for help. _That's likely- Prudy, help her with her dress?. _He thought, but decided that she would have to instruct Demelza stitch anyway, with the excuse that she needed to learn how to mend clothes if any of his got ripped.

"And can we have some of that material?" He asked, pointing at the red roll, "Enough for a similar dress?"

"Of course sir. Do you want the material for the underdress as well?" A slight blush covered his cheeks for no reason, so he nodded without looking up.

The seamstress cut it, and wrapped it in some soft paper, tying it all up in some ribbon, but leaving the cloak out for the girl to wear. She handed the bag to him, and he strode out, Demelza close on his heels, although she did not pick up any of the bags they had left outside the shop, but he didn't mind. It was heart lifting to see the joy she took in her new cloak- standing up a little straighter than usual, and trying to hold the flapping fabric in place. She got a few strange looks as she walked down the cobbled street with her head high in the air, as the majority of her clothes were still rags. The image was something he wouldn't forget for the world.


End file.
